


The Stars See Who You Are In The Dark

by JoeyWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, let the space man cry, there's not enough fics of kaito being comforted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWrites/pseuds/JoeyWrites
Summary: Sometimes, even the Luminary of the Stars needs help with his issues.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	The Stars See Who You Are In The Dark

The rain pattered relentlessly against the window as the sky turned to a hue of bluish-gray, the disorderly rhythm only broken by the sound of the occasional passing car. It was just a regular night in solitude for Shuichi Saihara, Hope’s Peak Academy’s Ultimate Detective. The boy was seated at his desk, accompanied only by a blinding LED lamp, diligently typing out his term paper, or as Hope’s Peak rather pretentiously referred to it, his “Quarterly Talent Assessment”. Every three months, all “Ultimates” were required to write a comprehensive essay detailing how far they had come in their respective field. For Shuichi, this was easy enough; he’s had to write many crime reports before, and this wouldn’t be much different.

Sometimes, he felt like he almost had it too easy in comparison to some of the others, like his friend Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, who had to crank out an original composition four times a year, or his boyfriend Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, who usually had to undergo some sort of training or intern with senior astronauts and report back on it. Lately, Kaito had been offering to help him with his own essay, which was normal behavior for him. He took pride in helping people, which was part of why Shuichi fell for him, but at the same time, he would feel bad burdening Kaito unnecessarily, so he had declined as politely as possible.

Still, he couldn’t ignore his gut feeling that there was some ulterior reason why Kaito was so insistent on studying with him. He was a detective, after all, and on top of that, he and the junior astronaut had been dating for over three months now, ever since Kaede had convinced (forced) Shuichi to confess, just after Kaito had come out as bisexual. To his surprise and relief, however, Kaito asked first, having worked up the courage to ask him on a date to the local planetarium. Shuichi happily said yes, but found it rather peculiar how insecure he seemed about his sexuality, as if he thought he wouldn’t accept him, despite already knowing Shuichi was bisexual himself. The young detective was in awe that that was the only thing that seemed to faze him, but he chalked it up to his traditional upbringing by his grandparents and didn’t press further. Still, he wished his boyfriend would open up to him more about his problems, especially considering how much he had helped him with his own.

As Shuichi finished his paragraph, his stomach loudly demanded his attention, reminding him to eat. Sighing, he got up from his chair and exited his bedroom, making his way across the tatami-covered floor into the kitchen. Shifting his raven-colored bangs to the side, he turned the light on and began his nightly search for food. His uncle, who was also his mentor of sorts, would be working on his latest case late tonight, so Shuichi thankfully didn’t have to make anything too elaborate. Normally, he’d be content with basic cup ramen and an energy drink, but tonight he had decided he needed more variety. He pulled some ready-made takoyaki out of the freezer and dug around in the cabinet above for a pan, standing on tiptoes to reach. When all was ready, he flipped the switch and ignited the stove. Satisfied, he stood patiently and waited for the takoyaki to sizzle, taking out his phone to see if he had received any messages. To his surprise (or rather, lack thereof), he had gotten a text from Kaito, which he had somehow missed amidst all the studying he was doing tonight: 

> **Hey im coming over, just thought id let you know! Love you ♥️**  
**Sent 6:31 PM**

Before Shuichi could properly respond, he was startled by the buzzing of the doorbell. 7:03 PM. That was about the time it took to get to Kaito’s house on foot. Had he walked all the way to his boyfriend’s apartment in the rain?

“Shuichi, it’s me!” Sure enough, Kaito’s voice, boisterous as ever, rang out on the other side of the door, which Shuichi opened. The first thing he noticed was how absolutely soaked he was, so much so that his normally gelled hair had lost a lot of its volume, and his goatee almost seemed to hang from his chin like a wet rag. He was also carrying a large suitcase behind him, but apparently couldn’t be bothered to bring an umbrella or raincoat with him. As Shuichi looked at him in confusion, he simply flashed him a grin.

“Hey babe!” He greeted enthusiastically. “You got my text, right? Sorry for coming on such short notice.”

“I only read it just now, sorry,” Shuichi replied, giving him a small smile. Even if Kaito had come over almost unannounced, he couldn’t deny that he was happy to see him. “Not to sound rude, but why did you come over?”

“Ahh, I just figured we could get our talent assessments done quicker together!” Somehow, Shuichi doubted that, and not just because their study sessions usually turned into makeout sessions after a half-hour or so. “After all, gotta help my sidekick!”

“We’re dating, Kaito. You really don’t have to call me that.” Shuichi chuckled. “But if you’re here to study, then what’s with the suitcase?”

“Surprise sleepover!” Kaito answered the instant the detective had finished his sentence. “I thought we could, y’know, cuddle up with a movie after we finished studying. I brought a bunch to choose from!”

“Sounds good. Er, you can come in, you know,” said Shuichi, stepping aside. Kaito was obviously hiding something, but nevertheless, Shuichi smiled warmly at the thought of being able to enjoy a night-in with him. Plus, he couldn’t exactly leave his boyfriend out in the rain anyway, especially after he took the trouble to come all the way here on foot. Kaito obliged his request, hanging his rain-soaked purple jacket on the rack and offering Shuichi a small peck on the lips, which he accepted.

“I’m making takoyaki if you want some,” offered Shuichi as he went to attend to his dinner. “Or I can get some tea boiling for you. I know it’s spring and everything, but it would certainly help to put on a raincoat, you know.”

“Nah, not hungry, but thanks,” said Kaito. “I’m just gonna hang out in your room for a bit, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, make yourself comfortable!” Shuichi shouted over the excited sizzling of the takoyaki. “Just not too comfortable. We’re studying first, remember?”

“Yup, that’s my sidekick!” Kaito laughed. “The cutest, most hardworking detective there ever was!” Shuichi couldn’t help but blush at his compliment, even if he heard them on a daily basis. Just as Kaito shut the bedroom door behind him, Shuichi inspected the takoyaki to make sure they were ready, then turned off the stove and dished them up, arranging them neatly in a circle and drizzling them in soy sauce. Now that Kaito was here, it would be a bit awkward for him to have his dinner alone in the dining room, so he took his plate in hand and carefully carried it back to his room, knocking on the door to let Kaito know he was coming in.

“Uhhh, now’s not a good time!” The young astronaut shouted hesitantly, in a rather uneven tone of voice, almost as if it was breaking.

“What are you talking about? This is _my_ room.” At least now Shuichi knew his boyfriend’s odd behavior wasn’t just his imagination.

“Uhhh...I’m naked!” Okay, now it was really obvious he was lying. The sudden text message. The suitcase. The hurried manner he was speaking when he entered. From this, Shuichi could surmise that Kaito didn’t want to be at home for whatever reason, but why? He knew his boyfriend was a terrible liar, but he obviously wasn’t telling the whole truth. The way his voice seemed to break was also uncharacteristic of him, and was cause for concern.

“I’m coming in, Kaito.” He sighed with slight exasperation as he turned the knob, and came in to see Kaito as he had never seen him before: lying on his bed in a fetal position, his face hidden in his hands, sniffling. Was he...crying?

“Hey...Kaito, are you okay?” Shuichi was at a complete loss as to what to do. Usually, it was the other way around.

“I told you not to come in.” Kaito said through his tears. “Don’t look at me, Shuichi!”

“I’m a detective, Kaito,” said Shuichi as gently as he could manage. “You can’t exactly lie to me, especially considering how long we’ve known each other.” He set his plate beside his desk and sat next to Kaito on the bed, awkwardly rubbing his backside. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you’re crying?”

“I’m not crying!” He denied tearfully, looking at him in the eyes. “I’m...I’m the Luminary of the Stars! I never cry!” Shuichi simply looked back at him sympathetically, his hands clasped between his knees. “Dammit, there really is no fooling you, huh?” He laughed bitterly, hiding his face once more.

“Kaito. What happened?” Shuichi urged.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbled. “It...hurts. It still hurts.”

“What hurts?”

“They...they fucking kicked me out! Just like that! Over something that small!” Shuichi’s stomach dropped. _His grandparents,_ he concluded to himself.

“Something happened at home, didn’t it?” Kaito began sobbing, and Shuichi cursed himself for making it worse.

“I...came out to them, Shuichi. They know I’m bi. My grandparents,” he explained after a minute of hesitation. “You know how they see people like us, right?” Shuichi nodded knowingly. “We got into this huge fight at dinner. They’d been going on and on for months about how gay people are a menace to society and crap like that. I guess I decided I had enough of their shit and just...in the heat of the moment, I…” he began sobbing harder.

“Oh, Kaito...I’m so sorry to hear that.” Shuichi didn’t know what else to say. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to have your own family reject you like that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t! Your uncle accepts you just fine!” The bitterness in Kaito’s voice made Shuichi flinch. “I’m sorry, Shuichi. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m just...I feel so lost and angry right now. They supported me my entire childhood, they helped me get into a good astronaut program. I thought they’d accept me no matter what, and then just like that...just because I’m dating a guy, they fucking turn their backs on me!”

“I know, that’s horrible,” Shuichi soothed. “But people who can’t support you over something you can’t control aren’t worth your time. I know that may be difficult to accept now, but...it’s true. I’ve had friends leave me because they found out I was bi. It hurt for a time, but I found people who accepted me for who I was unconditionally, and I forgot all about them. You will too, Kaito. Just give it time.”

“Yeah...I guess you’re right,” agreed Kaito as he glanced up at Shuichi, sniffling. “But...it still hurts. What...what do I do about the hurt, Shuichi?”

“I wish I could give you a proper answer. But just remember how many friends we have who are cheering for us. _They’re_ the ones that matter, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Kaito shrugged. “You always are.” He sighed. “God, this is embarrassing.”

“What is?”

“This.” He gestured between the two of them with his hand. “I shouldn’t need to be comforted like this. You probably think I’m so fucking pathetic right now.”

“Kaito, I could never think that about you! You’re the strongest, bravest person I know, and that’s never gonna change.”

“But that was probably before tonight, wasn’t it? Well, the secret’s out! The Luminary of the Stars is a weakling who needs a shoulder to cry on!” He threw his arms up in the air, sighing.

“Hey, that doesn’t make you weak.” Shuichi patted him on the shoulder. “It just makes you human, and all humans are vulnerable sometimes. Besides, do you help me only because you think I’m weak?”

“No, of course not!” Kaito replied, offended, yet still teary-eyed. “I help you because I love you! And I love seeing you happy!”

“Then I’m helping you because _I_ love you.” Shuichi smiled softly. “I love you more than anything. You’re so thoughtful and caring, and you never fail to make me smile every single day. Every day, I think back to how hard I was pining for you before you asked me out, and how lucky I am to be dating you. And that’s why I think it’s silly that you put on this facade whenever you need help, because I care about you just as much as you care about me. You have to let me return the favor sometimes.” Shuichi inched closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he kissed his cheek.

“God, you’re amazing, Shuichi,” said Kaito as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’ve always wondered how you’re able to be so open about your feelings, but I guess all it takes is knowing you have people who care about you. Besides, it was _them_ who taught me that a man never cries. Fuck them.”

“Yeah, fuck them,” Shuichi nodded.

“Heh, you should swear more often, babe.” They chuckled as their lips met for a brief moment. “I...kind of like being comforted by you. It feels nice.”

“I’m glad you think so, ‘cause I don’t have much experience,” Shuichi admitted. “Are you feeling any better now?”

“A bit better. Thanks, Shuichi.” Kaito wrapped the detective in his arms. “I’m so grateful to have you. You’re like...a star, guiding me through the night when I need it.”

“That’s very poetic, Kaito.” Shuichi returned the embrace, rubbing along his back. “Also, if you’re up for it, I’ll take you up on the offer to cuddle up with a movie, and I’ll tell my uncle you need a place to stay for a while. The talent assessment can wait.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Kaito said as he wiped fresh tears from his eyes. “But first, I think I need to cry some more.”

“As much as you need to. Come here and let it out.” Shuichi beckoned him to lie down next to him on the bed, wrapping the taller boy in his arms as he let his emotions pour out onto his boyfriend’s shirt, grateful that he was finally in a place where he was free to be himself.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the new decade! It feels good to be motivated to write again. 2019 was a rather busy year for me, and I got a proper job now, but I'm gonna aim to squeeze something in every now and then. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -Joey


End file.
